Desire
by Lizoriz573
Summary: Zoey knows that Kalona isn't gone forever, but will she be able to defeat him when he does come back? Zoey still has to figure out what to do about all of her boy troubles. How will she handle everything? Read to find out. Zoey/Stark & little Zoey/Erik.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first FanFic. I do not own House of night, or any of the characters from the books. _

_This is set after Hunted. Please review._

* * *

**Defeated.**

ZPOV

It had been two days since our showdown against Kalona and Neferet. Everything at the House of Night was beginning to settle down. All of the professors and the local Council of Nyx were in a scramble to get a temporary priestess in place so that the school could continue to run. The Prefect Council and I had been taking that time to rest.

My alarm had started to wail in my ear just an Nala began to grumble at me. It was only noon, I still had hours left to sleep before I was supposed to preform the cleansing ritual to undo the tainted affect that Neferet and Kalona had left in their wake. Then I remembered why my alarm had gone off so early, it was time to call Grandma and the Abbey with Sister Mary Angela. She was still staying there because she was still very weak from her accident.

Stevie Ray started to complain in her sleep about the noise, that alerted me to the fact that my alarm was still going off. I quickly smacked it until to quieted down and grabbed my phone and went into the hall. ( Oh by the way, everyone was back at the House of Night, and I do mean everyone, all of the red fledglings were being observed, to see if they really were safe to let loose.) I quickly dialed Grandmas cell so I could check in with her.

She answered on the second ring, "Hello _U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa._" she greeted me.

"Hey Grandma," I said, as the Cherokee word for daughter washed over me as familiar as my own name.

"How are you doing Little Bird? Your sound wary," she told me. "I am Grandma, I know we did a great thing, but Kalona isn't gone, and I know he will be back. I guess..., I guess I'm just trying to be a few steps ahead of the game," I said.

"Trust me Little Bird, everything will fall into place, you just have to trust yourself and your Goddess." As she said the words I felt my heart grow lighter, she always knew exactly what to say, "Thanks Grandma," I said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing much better Zoey Bird. I'm glad you called me but don't you need to get some sleep?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do Grandma, I just wanted to check in with you."

"Well I'm doing fine, get some rest Zoey. I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Bye Grandma," I said.

Bye Little Bird, remember don't worry." and with that she hung up.

I leaned back against the wall and told myself to listen to Grandma's advice. I knew she was right, but sometimes it is hard not to think ahead. I closed my eyes and centered myself and called spirit to me. "Spirit, I need your help." I felt I jumping inside myself that signaled the arrival of spirit. "Please help to keep me grounded in the coming weeks." I asked. "Thank you spirit," I felt a little shift in my mood before spirit departed.

I still had my eyes closed when I heard a soft noise that was coming toward me down the hall. I looked to my left and say Stark approaching me.

"Hey," he said as he put his fist over his heart and bowed to me.

I smiled and bowed back to him. "Hi," I said.

"It has been awhile since I saw you. You aren't avoiding me are you?" He asked me with his sarcastic smirky smile that made my heart squeeze. "No, now why would you think that?" I asked him back. "Oh well only because I have stopped by your room at least 4 times in the past two days, and every time I'm here Stevie Ray tells me that you are tied up, or in the shower, or on the phone," he told me. "You caught me," I told him. "Its just...its just that I have had so much to think of, and I'm trying to be prepared and have everything ready for the ritual tonight, and I still have to figure out what to do about the imprint between Heath and me and...." "Its okay," he told me, as he grabbed my hands. "Calm down, everything will work out."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

He leaned toward me and just before his lips brushed mine he whispered "Because I know you," and then his lips were on mine, and I believed him.

_So review and tell me what you think._


	2. Decisions

_I do not own the House of Night series._

_Enjoy this new chapter!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Decisions**

ZPOV

Kissing Stark was like nothing I had ever felt before. Kissing Heath and Loren couldn't compare and even kissing Erik wasn't close to how it felt to kiss Stark. Being with Stark made me feel as if we were one in the same. Not two people just fooling around, but as if our souls were rejoicing at our nearness.

"AHEM," was my only clue to the fact that we had company. My head snapped to the side to see Aphrodite with a sarcastic smile on her face. (I had explained Aphrodite's situation to Lenobia, Dragon and Anastasia upon our return and they agreed that she deserved to stay.)

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked with clear annoyance, at being disturbed, in my voice. I heard Stark chuckle at the tone in my voice.

Aphrodite gave me her best haughty sneer and said "I'm having trouble adjusting back to sleeping during the day and I was on my way to the Dorm Kitchen to get a snack, I was just leaving."

With that she twitched by us and went down the stairs.

Stark started to lean towards me again but I hastily put my hand on his shoulder to stop him before I completely gave in to him again. His eyes flicked up to mine, there was apprehension and uncertainty in those eyes. I smiled at him to try to ease any bad feelings he was having.

"We need to talk," I told him.

"Nothing good ever starts from those words," was his answer to my statement.

"Its just that I need to deal with Heath and talk to Erik, and I just want to be up front and honest with you. Right before I came back to the House of Night Erik and I got back together and then Heath and I imprinted again right after my accident," I explained.

At the mention of Erik and Heath, Stark's characteristic sarcastic smile faded, "I knew us being together would be difficult with me being a new breed of vampyre, and with you dealing with High Priestess duties, but I'm willing to do everything in my power to make it work."

His words seemed to shake me and make me realize that us being together really could work, no matter how many difficulties we faced I knew that he, as my warrior, consort, and friend would always have my back.

I closed the gap between us when he was done speaking an gave him a quick but meaningful kiss. "Thank you!" I said and then yawned. He looked at me and smiled a genuine smile that melted my heart just like his smirky smile. "Get some rest Zoey," he told me. "Yes sir," I answered him.

He started to walk away when I remembered what time it was. "Uh Stark," I asked "Where are you going? Its daytime and the sun is out, last time I checked you couldn't go out in the sun!"

"Oh yeah," he said, "You completely made me forget Zoey."

"Well you can stay in mine and Stevie Ray's room if you want." I told him.

"Won't Stevie Ray find it weird when she wakes up and I'm in your bed?" he asked me.

"Well I was just going to have you sleep in the floor. I know you slept in the bed with me before but Stevie Ray is in there, and I'm still not ready to take another relationship that far yet." I knew that he understood that I was still reeling from the ordeal with Loren, but his words eased my worries even more, "I know Zoey, and I would never push you into something you weren't ready for." He kissed me very gently before I opened the door to my room and dragged him in behind me.

He sat on my bed while I went to our closet and grabbed a few extra blankets and a pillow and laid them out on the floor.

Nala woke up from her perch on my pillow sneezed at us, as if to tell us that she was annoyed at being woken up, and went immediately back to sleep. Stark laughed at my temperamental cat and then looked at me, "Thanks for letting me stay in here." "No problem," I told him.

I got under the covers while Stark went to the bathroom to wash his face.

He came back out in only his jeans, his chest was sculpted but not in an over muscled way, he was lean and had the easy muscles of someone who didn't have to workout. He sauntered over to me, kissed my forehead and got into his makeshift bed.

I knew that classes were going to be canceled for the remainder of the week, so I didn't need to set my alarm, but I knew that when I woke up I would have to talk to Erik and Heath about our relationships. Those thoughts were buzzing around in my head and when I looked over to tell Stark goodnight, he was already snoring softly. I smiled at him, and then drifted into unconsciousness.

It was dark where I was. I was chasing Stark, he had just turned a corner when I felt an unnamed fear pressing down on me. He continued to run and I couldn't catch up to him. I reached a fork in the tunnels and didn't know which direction to choose, I knew one would take me to Stark and the other would lead me far away from him. I knew that I had to make a choice, I knew that this decision would affect my life as well as Stark's greatly, but I couldn't bring myself to choose.

I felt I gentle touch on my shoulder, as I gradually gained consciousness. I was breathing hard, and I opened my eyes to see Stark leaning over me. He smiled at me and told me "Its dark now Zoey, I just wanted to tell you that I was going."

I realized what he was saying, and without a word I threw my self into his arms, he laughed a little and said "I missed you while I was sleeping too!"

"I had a terrible dream," I confessed to him.

"Its okay Zoey, it was just a dream, its over now and everything it going to be okay," he reassured me.

I smiled at him and said "I know, it was just hard to shake off the bad feeling I had," but deep inside I knew that I had a choice to make.

Once Stark was gone I was going to have a discussion with Erik about my feelings, and figure out a way to let Heath down easy and break our imprint.

Stark kissed my forehead, and as quick as an arrow he was gone from my room. I was left with a feeling of unease about the coming things I had to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know nothing major happened in this chapter, but review and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas about what you would like to happen._

_The more reviews I get the faster I will update._


	3. Saying Goodbye

_I do not own the House Of Night Series._

* * *

_Enjoy._

**Saying Goodbye. **

ZPOV

I knew sleep was out of the question, now that I was awake. I got out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake Stevie Ray. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Heath's number before I lost the nerve. I walked out onto our balcony for a little privacy. I knew Stevie Ray really wanted to sleep and probably didn't want to here this conversation.

Heath answered the phone on the second ring, "Hey Zo," he greeted me. He sounded a little sad. Before I realized what I was doing I asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Well Zo, I can feel what you are feeling through our bond, I don't know exactly what you want to talk to me about, but I can tell that I wont like it," he told me.

"I'm so sorry," I started to say, but Heath cut me off. "Zoey, just tell me what you need to, you can tell me anything, you know that."

'Well, its just.....just I don't think it would be smart for either of us to stay imprinted. I love you Heath, I always will, but I don't love you the way you want me too. I don't want to lead you on," I explained.

"Its ok Zoey, I knew it would come to an end eventually, and I just want you to be happy." As he said the words, I felt our bond flare and then die away, like a flame that had been blown out.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My only guess, is that this time around I wasn't holding on to something that wasn't there. I'm letting you go Zoey, it is what will make you happy."

A single tear escaped my eye as I whispered "Thank you." into the phone.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "You're welcome Zo." and hung up the phone.

I stood outside for a few minutes to collect my thoughts, I knew that I would miss Heath, but in my heart I felt that what had happened was what was right for both of us.

Walking back into the room I realized that my day of break ups wasn't over yet. I still had to figure out what to say to Erik, I knew that the conversation with Erik was going to be 10 times as hard as the one with Heath had been. Erik had just recently forgiven me, and here I was, about to hurt him again. And on top of letting Erik down, I still had a cleansing ritual to perform tonight. "My life never gives me any down time!!" I cried. Stevie Ray sighed and rolled over. Goddess, she could sleep through anything.

I decided that a shower might help me unwind and plan a little about what I was going to say to Erik. Once the water was steaming hot, I jumped in. While the heat and steam relaxed my muscles, I let my mind unwind and sent I silent prayer to Nyx, to help me find the right words and to know that what I was doing was for the best.

I felt my soul lift and knew that what I was doing was right, for me, and it would be right in the long run for Erik too, even if he couldn't see it now. I still didn't know the words I would say yet, but I felt confident that I would get it right.

I let my self relax as I finished my shower.

Once the steam had relaxed all my muscles, I got out and prepared myself to talk to Erik.

I fussed over what to wear, I couldn't pick anything, I didn't want to look too cute, but I didn't want to look dumpy either. "Why are you freaking out?" I asked myself. I didn't have this problem when we were dating, when I should have been trying to look cute to impress him.

I finally decided on my favorite pair of jeans, they had just enough wear on them so that they weren't too tight, and my purple Fanta t-shirt.

Then I dried my hair until it was impeccably straight. I knew that I was just stalling for time.

I headed out to the building where the professor's rooms where. Erik had taken over as the drama teacher, after Professor Nolan was murdered. If I was lucky he would already be awake, so I wouldn't have to deliver this news to a groggy Erik.

I took one deep breath ans knocked on the door.

There was some shuffling behind the door, and Erik opened the door with an adorable smile and bed hair. Looking at his happy smiling face took my breath away.

His smile was like a slap in the face, reminding me that in a few minutes the smile would be gone and he would be mad at me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

Sorry about the wait guys. I have been so busy with school lately.

My English class has just kicked into high gear.

This chapter was just to resolve the imprint with Heath, but the next chapter might contain a little more drama, what with dealing with Erik and Zoey's circle casting.

It might be a little bit of a wait for the next chapter as well, but review and tell me what you thought.

And I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	4. Painful

Hi readers!!

Sorry about the wait. Enjoy

I moved the rating from T to M, for future Zoey/Stark encounters, just in case. =D

* * *

**Painful**

**ZPOV**

I smiled shyly up at Erik from under my hair. He looked just a devastatingly beautiful as any other day, he really did take my breath away sometimes.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and crushed me to him, "I've missed you Z," he whispered into my ear. Without even realizing it I shivered at his nearness. He smelled so good, like home. Wait, I mentally slapped myself, I wasn't there to cuddle with Erik, or even to just hang out, I was there to deliver bad news.

My body tensed as Erik kissed his way from my ear to my throat, then up to my cheek right at the corner of my lips. He moved his lips to the tip of my nose for a gentle peck. His mouth moved to hover just above mine, before he pressed his lips to my mouth I pulled away just enough to look up into his eyes. He must have seen something there because he let go of my arms and took a step back.

The light that had been in his eyes just moments ago was gone, he said "You might as well come in Z."

I stepped into his apartment, and was overwhelmed by his scent, it was heady in the air. It smelled amazing and comforting, I inhaled deeply taking in his scent and appreciating it one last time. I raised my head, like any good high priestess and pretended as if I wasn't completely terrified about what I was about to do, and about what Erik would do once I told him why I had come.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked me. "No thanks," I answered.

He poured himself a glass of blood wine and sat on his dark brown leather couch. He patted the space beside himself and looked up at me, inviting me over. Instead of sitting next to him, I sat opposite the couch on a matching over sized chair.

He glanced at me and took a long drink from his glass, then set it on the table that stood in between us.

"Well I guess you figured out that this isn't just a social visit." I said. "Yeah I figured that out at your less than warm 'Hello'," he answered back.

"Don't be like that Erik," I told him, "I'm not here because I want to hurt you, I am here for myself, I have to do what is right for me." The look in his eyes said that it did not matter what my reasons were. He would be angry with my decision no matter what, because he did not agree with me, I could see that much in his eyes.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Erik, I'm in love with someone else," it felt so good to admit that I was actually in love with Stark, it was amazing to say the words aloud, but I quickly remembered that I wasn't declaring my love to Stark, but I was breaking up with Erik. I expected him to yell and rage, but all he did was laugh, it was a cruel laugh that didn't match his personality at all, his laugh scared me. I shivered involuntarily.

"You don't love him Zoey," he told me, "You are just excited by the idea of a new toy. You don't even know anything about him. You don't know anything about **what** he is either. He is a new type of vampire, and no one knows what his future holds."

Anger coursed through my veins at his words. I stood up angrily and took a step towards the couch, "You have no right to speak about my feelings," I shouted. 'Maybe this is why we can't make it work, you are always trying to control me, Stark would never speak for me, or about things he knows nothing about. ITS OVER ERIK!!" I yelled in his face.

I turned on my heel and left his apartment, and slammed the door on my way out. I made I quick exit of the teachers building, hoping that no one had heard what had gone on between us. I didn't stop to think until I was back in my own dorm room, Stevie Ray was in the shower when I reached our room. I threw myself onto the bed and listened to the hypnotic mindless sound of the water hitting the floor of the shower.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, I didn't move until Stevie Ray came out of the bathroom followed by a could of steam. "Whats wrong?" she asked me. "I'm pretty sure Erik hates me," I told her, "I went to break up with him, but he was being a jerk about it, and I ended up yelling at him, it was just one big mess. But at least I can be with Stark now and not worry about lying to anyone."

"Well thats good I guess," Stevie Ray twanged, "Its time to go eat lunch Zo. Are you coming"

"Yes," I said, "Ill meet you there, I need to do a little last minute preparing for he circle tonight before I go to lunch thought, tell the twins and Damien that I will be there as soon as I can." "Okay Zo, we will save you a seat," she said as she walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Really sorry for the wait!

Review please.

-Liz


	5. Warning

I am so sorry about not updating for like a lifetime!

I got busy with school, and finals, and then summer school, and going on vacation.

Ill try to update sooner in the future.

* * *

Enjoy!!!!

A few minutes after Stevie Ray left, I decided it was time to pull myself together. The day was hardly halfway over and I had already been through two breakups and I still had to perform a cleansing ritual in front of the entire school. You would think that after banishing an evil immortal, your life would settle down a little, but no, not mine.

"Nyx," I sighed "Please help me get through the rest of this day." The Goddess didn't suddenly appear to me, but I did feel a lightening in my soul that told me that she was definitely listening, and that she had my back.

I got up to find my cute little purse and head to the library to nail down exactly how to perform a cleansing ritual. I walked out the door and almost smacked right into Stark. I couldn't help but smile when I looked up and saw his cute cocky bad boy smile. He just made my heart melt.

" Hello my lady!" he said, and I couldn't help the little bit hyperventilation that happened when I heard the enthusiasm in his voice when he saw me. (The reason he had gone all old school and called me "my lady" was because right before I banished Kalona, he had pledged himself to me as my warrior.) I smiled shyly at him from under my bangs and mumbled "Hi" back. He wrapped him arm around my shoulders in a very sweet and comforting way and said, "I had a feeling that you might need my help."

"How did you know?" I asked him. "Zoey, I'm your warrior, I will always be able to tell when you need me!" He answered as he smiled sweetly at me, this smile was almost as good as his trademark smirky smile. I sagged into him with relief. "Where are you headed?" He asked. "Off to the library for some last minute research for the cleansing ritual tonight," I replied. "I'll escort you," he told me, as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the dorm building and out into the snowy campus.

We made quick progress across campus as I used fire to melt the ice on the side walks, when we reached the door I thanked fire and sent it south. We walked into the library doors to find it completely empty, or so we thought.

I headed to the section dedicated to ancient spells and rituals, looking for anything containing the word "cleansing". Stark was across the library on the computers making himself useful, in a way other than just being eye-candy. I was completely engrossed when I heard the horrible croaking noise that I had come to dread. I turned slowly and saw the spectral image of Neferet perched on top of one of the many stacks.

"Zoey," she screeched, "you can not control The House of Night for long, we will be back and you and your friends will beg for your underground tunnels!" She began to fade just as Stark reached me, he had his bow pointed at her disappearing form, but she was out of sight before he had strung his arrow. "You okay?" He asked breathless. "I'll be okay," I shakily replied, "she scared the poop outa me!" Stark let out a small laugh at my vocabulary.

I sighed again, "I guess I will have to put something into the ritual about protecting, and something about barring evil from crossing into the school." I added that one more thing to my already overflowing to do list.

Stark and I agreed that Neferet wouldn't be back to bother us today, so I settled in a big comfy chair to study and prepare for the coming ritual, a tiny ball of stress began to grow in my chest.

Hey guys, sorry again about the wait!!!!!

I need ideas for the ritual, I'm not sure if I will be able to come up with any ideas, all of your ideas would be appreciated, and if I use them I will give you credit.

Review and give me feedback! :):)


End file.
